


Black Heart

by Chrissytude



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/pseuds/Chrissytude
Summary: Black’s Mate Wasn’t Feeling So Good..





	Black Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mom’s dead.” The tear filled voice of Black’s daughter cried on the other end of the line. 

That was all he heard before his soul froze in time, his world had stopped. 

All the signs, the hidden tears, the forced smiles, all little tiny things he pushed aside as though they were nothing. Everything was coming to a head. He had known something was wrong but he had chosen to ignore it. 

“Dad?” His daughter’s scared and upset tone barely registered in his mind.

He handed the phone off to a nearby soldier who nervously took it from him, his sockets blackened.

“Sir?” The soldier quivered from the building magic from Black.

Black staggers towards the desk gripping the edge till the wood splintered.

His eyes flashed purple, letting out an inhuman sound that echoed across several rooms. With all his strength he tossed the furniture, flipping the desk shattering it into pieces against the wall. 

Everything within the room begins to float around. The terrified soldier squealed, holding on to the door frame and using the door as a shield to protect him from flying bones and office supplies. Finally giving up and retreating out of the room, dropping hold of the cell phone onto the floor.

The tantrums didn’t stop till the now cracked phone floated near his skull.

“Dad? Dad are you there?!” his child’s voice brought Black to reality his magic dispel and everything dropped to the floor.

If she dies;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He leaned against the nearby wall, closing his eyes tightly with all hope that his daughter was mistaken- that it was some elaborate prank.

His soul reached for his mate for an answer, a pulse, spark, anything!

But nothing answered. Just darkness. His mate was gone.

I killed her.

He shakingly picked up the phone, taking a deep breath before putting on his usual command front, “I WANT YOU TO STAY PUT AND WAIT TILL I SEND UNCLE PAPYRUS FOR YOU.” 

There was silence on the other end, Black almost thought she had hung up, or that his tantrum had broken the phone connection, until she finally responded.

“Okay.” The voice was darker and colder than he ever expected his child to hold towards him. 

He felt a flicker of guilt, his grip on the phone tightening. He should be the one going there, but, not now he couldn’t face her or his mates lifeless body.

Not when I’m the reason she’s dead. 

His child was never going to forgive him for this. He could never forgive himself for it.

So let it be that everyone curse him to the grave.

Sending the vague order to Papyrus through text- he knew if he went into too much detail his brother would come for him, that was the last thing he wanted. He set the phone down, sliding himself down along the wall as his body went limp.

He felt the cracks forming in his soul, but he would have to hold on. Long enough to make sure things were in order. That his daughter would live comfortably for the rest of her life. 

Because it won’t be long till he was burning in hell for his sins.

If she lives;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He leaned against the nearby wall, closing his eyes tightly with all hope that his daughter was mistaken, that it was some elaborate prank.

His soul reached for his mate for an answer a pulse, spark, anything!

There he felt a fluttering bit of light. Black flinched as he teleported to the house.

His daughter’s tear stained face flinched at his sudden appearance. 

“Dad?!” She exclaimed in shock.

“Call 911, your mother is not dead yet, but, we don’t have time.” Black ordered cupping his crying child’s face with a soft expression she had never witnessed before. 

He didn’t wait for her answer- he knew she trusted him well enough to do what needed to be done. Black immediately went upstairs to collect his mate. The mess made him ill, and he had to fight the urge to berate and yell at her.

Later, or perhaps.... he cuts the thought to himself holding her close using their bond and his magic to stabilize her until the medical field could arrive. 

For now he stroked her pretty hair away from her face, his soul whispering, begging her not to leave him. Their daughter needed her. HE needed her and heaven help him he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
